istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 27
The twenty-seventh session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 26 Knowing they cannot defeat Vecna (as well as a certain member of the party being loyal to the deity; Blindfest carefully asks Vecna where they are. In response, he tosses a light to the ground, which is quickly swallowed up by snakes and the party quickly realizes they are in Tytherion. As it seems Vecna is not out to destroy them, Blindfest decides to press their luck and ask about the lost souls. Surprisingly, Vecna claims to not be the one responsible and instead points to Zehir as the culprit, claiming that the god of serpents had Allabar destroy Chende in order to draw power from the countless murdered souls. Feeling that he has no reason to lie, Blindfest decides to go after the god to finally right the wrong that has been done. Before they do, Darrak is tempted by the power offered by Vecna and decides to swear loyalty to him, feeling a shudder go through his body as he does. Vecna also hands the final piece of the Echoing Void ritual to Claudiu, but the vampire is able to bluff about its true nature. The adventurers return to the Elemental Chaos by the same portal through which they arrived and it closes behind them. While resting aboard the Killer's Killer, Bane receives a dream in which Cathonia tells him to go to Letherna to visit with the Raven Queen and tell her where the wayward souls had gone. Meanwhile, Darrak dreams that his body is being torn asunder by angels of Labelas Enoreth. When the heroes awaken they agree to plane shift to the Shadowfell to visit the Raven Queen. Upon meeting with the goddess she gives the party a magical tapestry woven with the threads of fate. The tapestry depicts the adventures of Blindfest since the events of the Apocalypse Eclipse. The Raven Queen instructs the party to return the tapestry to her after they have traveled back in time in order to maintain temporal continuity. This way, the creatures Blindfest has killed will meet their fate. Also, the tapestry will serve as definitive proof that the actions of the party are justified, and their attempted deicide of Zehir will be warranted. Before they leave, the goddess uses her power to cast a sending ritual for them, informing Fortenk and Sanda Vasili that they are ready to time travel and to meet them on Istria near the coastline. Once again Darrak plane shifts the Killer's Killer and the party finds themselves on a beach with Sanda and Fortenk. An earthquake strikes and the World Serpent rises from the ground. He informs the heroes that his power has greatly diminished over the last few degrees and that he can only hold the planet together for a short while longer. Ready to begin, Sanda wades into the murky brown water and begins chanting to Ktul. Another earthquake strikes as a sunken, oozing palace rises out of the ocean. Stepping out from the cyclopean towers, Blindfest are thrilled to see Ktul, who speaks telepathically to them. The Lord of the Deeps exhorts the party to bring revenge on Zehir for causing him to discorporate. He then reaches out a giant clawed hand, and commands Blindfest to all grab hold of the Deluvian Hourglass. As they do, the sands in the hourglass begin to whirl around and Blindfest finds themselves travelling through time. When they regain their composure, the party see that they are on the same beach, and that both Chende and Atlo are shining in the sky. They quickly plane shift back to Letherna in the Shadowfell, and show the tapestry of fate to the Raven Queen. She weaves it back into the fabric of existence, and thanks Blindfest for their service to the universe. With only a single day until the Apocalypse Eclipse is set to occur, the party then heads back off to Tytherion. Flying the Killer's Killer over the desolate realm, Blindfest come upon the temple of Amun-Atl. Venturing inside they quickly dispatch a group of yuan-ti assassins. The party nears the center of the temple from which they can hear chanting, but before they can get there Claudiu accidentally sets off a rolling boulder trap. The boulder runs over Bane, and bowls over Claudiu who had attempted to stop it. Darrak hops on his broom of flying and zips into the center of Amun-Atl where he is swiftly attacked by a group of yuan-ti led by the exarch Atlathessk, the Senechal of Night. The battle is looking poor for Darrak, but he is able to stun nearly every yuan-ti in the chamber just in time for Bane to teleport through a wall and start wreaking havoc. Nehem and Claudiu catch up, and after another short battle Amun-Atl is cleared of the yuan-ti. With Atlathessk dead, the holy symbol-encrusted altar cracks open, and Blindfest finds a secret tunnel leading into the depths of Samaragd. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 28 Recording *Part 1 - In which Darrak goes full evil, Blindfest discovers the truth about the eclipse, and the party meets with three different gods. Welcome to Epic Tier!